The present invention relates to heterophasic polypropylene copolymers and in particular to heterophasic polypropylene copolymers which are soft, have good impact resistance at low temperatures, good heat sealing properties and good optical properties.
Traditionally, polymers in which low stiffness, and therefore low tensile modulus, as well as good impact at low temperatures are desired properties, have been prepared from soft poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC). However, because PVC products cause environmental problems due to emissions of chlorinated organic compounds during combustion there is currently a trend towards replacing PVC with other polymers. As an alternative to PVC polymers polypropylene polymers have been employed since such polymers are known to have suitable resistance to heat and chemicals as well as attractive mechanical properties.
It is known that certain heterophasic polypropylene copolymers are particularly suitable as soft polymers. When producing soft heterophasic polypropylene copolymers, it is usual to prepare a polypropylene copolymer matrix with a comonomer content to obtain the desired properties. To achieve lower stiffness an amorphous elastomeric component can then be added to the copolymer matrix.
For example, in EP-A-0373660 (Himont Incorporated) a propylene polymer composition is described which has good transparency and improved low temperature impact resistance comprising 70 to 98% crystalline copolymer of propylene with ethylene and/or other xcex1-olefin and an elastomeric propylene-ethylene copolymer.
In EP-A-0416379 (Himont Incorporated) a thermoplastic olefin polymer having elastic properties is disclosed comprising a crystalline polymer fraction comprising for example a copolymer of propylene with at least one xcex1-olefin, a semi-crystalline fraction and 2 to 30% amorphous copolymer fraction of xcex1-olefin and propylene with or without diene.
In the two applications discussed above, for reasons of economy, the initial copolymer matrix can be produced in a slurry reactor rather than in a gas phase reactor. The product of the slurry phase reaction is then flashed to remove unreacted monomers and transferred into a gas phase reactor where further reaction takes place and the elastomeric component is prepared.
However, since the matrix component is prepared in the liquid phase, the comonomer content of the matrix and thus the tensile modulus is limited. Comonomers such as ethylene and other xcex1-olefins cause swelling of the polymers during the reaction in the slurry reactor. When the reaction medium is flashed to remove the monomer reactants after polymerisation of the matrix but before transfer to the gas phase reactor, the morphology of the particles is destroyed and the bulk density of the powder becomes very low. This sticky material agglomerates on the walls in the flash tank and causes problems in transportation into the gas reactor. These problems increase when the proportion of comonomers in the copolymer increases and therefore the softness of the polymer is limited.
Attempts to reduce the stickiness of the material in the flash tank by catalyst manipulation or by reducing the content of xylene-soluble fraction have had limited success and accordingly, in order to obtain soft polypropylene copolymers with a very high comonomer content gas phase polymerisation has traditionally been required.
It has now been surprisingly found that soft polypropylene copolymers can be prepared economically with low tensile modulus values and high comonomer content since the flashing of the matrix mixture prepared in a liquid phase reactor (e.g. a slurry reactor) is unnecessary and transfer of the neat reaction mixture from the liquid phase to the gas phase reactor can be effected directly. Since the flashing step is omitted, there are no problems with the sticky material sticking on the walls of the flash tank and therefore higher comonomer concentrations can be achieved and softness properties improved.
Thus, viewed from one aspect the invention provides a heterophasic polypropylene copolymer having a tensile modulus of 420 MPa or less comprising:
i) a semi-crystalline propylene:ethylene: and optionally other xcex1-olefin copolymer matrix;
ii) an elastomeric propylene:ethylene and optionally other xcex1-olefin copolymer.
Viewed from another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of a heterophasic polypropylene copolymer having a tensile modulus of 420 MPa or less comprising:
i) producing a semi-crystalline propylene:ethylene and optionally other xcex1-olefin copolymer matrix in one or more slurry reactors and optionally one or more gas phase reactors;
ii) followed by producing an elastomeric propylene:ethylene and optionally other xcex1-olefin copolymer in the gas phase;
characterised in that the transfer from liquid phase reactor to a subsequent gas phase reactor is effected without flashing to remove unreacted monomer.
For the purposes of this application, the term copolymer encompasses polymers comprising two or more comonomers.
The semi-crystalline polypropylene copolymer matrix preferably comprises 0.5 to 10 wt % ethylene and optionally 5 to 12 wt % of other xcex1-olefin. Where the semi-crystalline polypropylene copolymer matrix comprises an xcex1-olefin in addition to ethylene and propylene, ethylene more preferably comprises 1 to 7 wt %, most preferably, 1 to 5 wt % of the matrix and the additional xcex1-olefin 6 to 10 wt % of the matrix.
Where the semi-crystalline matrix component is an ethylene:propylene copolymer only, the ethylene preferably comprises 3.5 to 8.0 wt %, most preferably 4 to 7 wt % by weight of the matrix.
The other xcex1-olefin is may be a C4-20 mono or diene, and may be linear, branched or cyclic. The other xcex1-olefin is preferably of structure H2Cxe2x95x90CHR where R represents an alkyl group. Preferably, the xcex1-olefin has between 4 and 8 carbon atoms and is most preferably 1-butene, 1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene or 1-octene, especially 1-butene.
The xylene soluble fraction (XS) of the matrix component is preferably in the range 3 to 30%, most preferably 6 to 20% by weight of the matrix component.
The elastomeric propylene:ethylene and optionally other xcex1-olefin copolymer can comprise any suitable ratio of monomers of propylene, ethylene and optionally other xcex1-olefin which results in an amorphous or semicrystalline/amorphous elastomeric copolymer. Preferably, the elastomeric component comprises a copolymer of ethylene and propylene only.
The amount of matrix component in the heterophasic copolymers of the invention is between 20 to 90%, preferably 60 to 90% by weight of the heterophasic copolymer. The amount of elastomeric copolymer may be in the range of 10 to 80%, preferably 10 to 40% by weight of the heterophasic polymer. The elastomer component may comprise 95-5 wt %, preferably 95-20 wt % of crystalline phase and 5-95 wt %, preferably 5-80 wt % amorphous phase.
In one embodiment, 5 to 40% wt of elastomer or plastomer, based on the weight of the heterophasic copolymer may be blended into the heterophasic polymers of the invention. By adding varying amounts of elastomer or plastomer to the heterophasic polymers of the invention, the stiffness of the polymers can be further reduced, optical properties improved and low temperature impact resistance enhanced. Suitable elastomers include ethylene:butene rubber, terpolymer rubber but is preferably ethylene:propylene rubber (EPR). Elastomer may also be added in the form of ethylene:propylene diene monomer (EPDM). These elastomers can be prepared by conventional processes and blended into the heterophasic polymers of the invention by standard mixing techniques.
The tensile modulus of the heterophasic polymer of the invention is 420 MPa or less but preferably should be greater than 80 MPa, preferably greater than 100 MPa. More preferably, the tensile modulus should be in the range 100 to 400 MPa, even more preferably 100 to 350 MPa and most preferably 100 to 300 MPa.
The xylene soluble fraction (XS) of the final heterophasic polymer is preferably between 20 to 60%, most preferably 30 to 45%.
To ensure that the heterophasic polymers have suitable impact properties it is preferred that the polymers be classified as ductile at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.
The heterophasic polypropylene copolymers of the invention are produced in a combination of at least one slurry and at least one gas phase reactor connected directly together, thus avoiding the flash step and thus the disadvantages discussed above when producing high comonomer content products using a flash step.
Suitable preparation methods will be readily determined by the person skilled in the art and include but are not limited to:
A. producing the polypropylene copolymer matrix containing ethylene, and optionally other higher xcex1-olefin in one or two slurry reactors, then feeding the slurry reactor mixture directly into a gas phase reactor, and producing in the gas phase reactor (GPR) an elastomeric copolymer.
B. producing the polypropylene copolymer matrix containing ethylene, and/or other higher xcex1-olefin in two steps firstly in one or more slurry reactors and then in a gas phase reactor using a direct feed from slurry reactor into the GPR, and then feeding the reaction mixture into a second GPR and continuing the polymerisation to produce a similar elastomer as in case A.;
C. producing a heterophasic polymer as described in A or B and then producing more elastomeric copolymer in further gas phase reactors.
D. producing a a heterophasic polymer as described in A, B or C, and then blending in a suitable amount of elastomer (e.g. EPR, EPDM) or plastomer prepared by conventional techniques.
The comonomer feeds into the various reactors may be adapted to produce a polymer with the desired properties and the amounts of comonomer will be readily determined by the person skilled in the art.
In the slurry reactor, propylene preferably acts not only as a monomer for polymerisation but also as a diluent. The slurry step, which preferably occurs in a loop reactor, is carried out by feeding into at least one slurry polymerization step a reaction mixture containing 50-95 wt % of propylene, 1-10 wt % of ethylene and 0-40 wt % of other xcex1-olefin, and a catalyst system whilst maintaining olefin polymerization at a temperature below 75xc2x0 C. Where two or more slurry reactors are used, these are preferably loop reactors and are fed by the same comonomer mixture as for a single slurry reactor. From the slurry reactor the reaction mixture is fed directly to one or more gas phase reactors.
Where one gas phase reactor is employed, the gas phase polymerization step is preferably carried out by adding 0-40 wt % for propylene, 1-30 wt % for ethylene, 0-10 wt % for other xcex1-olefin of the feed mixture. Preferably, the gas ratio employed in the feed mixture in the preparation of the elastomeric component is C2/(total monomer) (mol/mol) is between 0.05-0.5, preferably 0.2-0.5 and C4/(total monomer) is greater or equal to 0.15. In this case the gas phase reactor is primarily employed to produce the elastomeric copolymer component which preferably comprises 5 to 40 wt %, most preferably 10 to 40 wt % of the heterophasic polymer of the invention.
Where a further gas phase reactor is employed, the first gas phase reactor is primarily employed to produce further matrix component. In this case the ethylene feed into the first gas phase reactor is preferably 15 wt %, most preferably 1 to 8 wt %. The gas phase polymerization step is preferably continued in the second gas phase reactor by adjusting the gas concentrations to 60-90 wt % for propylene, 5-40 wt % for ethylene and 0-10 wt % of other xcex1-olefins. Such concentrations produce more elastomeric semicrystalline and amorphous copolymer into the product produced in the first gas phase polymerization step.
In one embodiment, hydrogen may be added into either or both of the slurry phase or gas phase to control the molecular weight of the polymer of the invention. The use of hydrogen in olefin polymerisation is conventional and will be readily applied by the person skilled in the art.
The slurry phase polymerisation may be carried out at temperatures of lower than 75xc2x0 C., preferably 60-65xc2x0 C. and pressures varying between 30-90 bar, preferably 30-70 bar. The polymerization is preferably carried out in such conditions that 20-90 wt %, preferably 40-80 wt % from the polymer is polymerized in the slurry reactor or reactors. The residence time can be between 15 and 120 min.
The gas phase polymerization step is carried out by transferring the reaction mixture from the slurry phase directly to the gas phase without removing unreacted monomers, preferably higher than 10 bars. The reaction temperature used will generally be in the range 60 to 115xc2x0 C., preferably 70 to 110xc2x0 C. The reactor pressure will be higher than 5 bars, and preferably be in the range 10 to 25 bar, and the residence time will generally be 0.1 to 5 hours. Since unreacted monomers from the slurry phase are transferred into the gas phase it is important to establish how much unreacted monomer has been transferred to allow ready determination of how much further monomer to add to the gas phase. Such measurements can be achieved by simple gas chromatography allowing maintainence of appropriate comonomer concentrations.
The liquid medium from the first stage reactor can function as a cooling medium of the fluid bed in the gas phase reactor, when evaporating therein.
Preferably, a loop reactor is used as said slurry reactor although other reactor types such as a tank reactor could also be employed. According to another embodiment said slurry phase is carried out in two slurry reactors, preferably but not necessarily in two loop reactors. In this way the comonomer distribution can be easily controlled. When continuing the copolymerization in a gas phase reactor or reactors, comonomer content can be increased further. Thus, the matrix polymer can be tailored by adjusting comonomer ratios in different reactors.
Elastomer may be produced into the heterophasic polymer of the invention in one or more gas phase reactors or blended into the final polymer using standard blending procedures. By controlling the amount and composition of elastomer component in the final polymer, the properties, e.g. optical and impact properties and softness, can be adjusted.
Polymerisation may be achieved using any standard olefin polymerisation catalyst and these are well known to the person skilled in the art. Preferred catalyst systems comprise an ordinary stereospecific Ziegler-Natta catalyst, metallocene catalysts and other organometallic or coordination catalysts. A particularly preferred catalyst system is a high yield Ziegler-Natta catalyst having a catalyst component, a cocatalyst component, optionally an external donor. The catalyst system may thus contain a titanium compound and an electron-donor compound supported on an activated magnesium dichloride, a trialkylaluminium compound as activator and an electron donor compound.
A further preferred catalyst system is a metallocene catalyst having a bridged structure giving high stereoselectivity and which as an active complex is impregnated on a carrier.
Suitable catalyst systems are described in for example, FI Patent No. 88047, EP 491566, EP 586390 and WO98/12234 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Soft propylene copolymer products having low stiffness, high low temperature impact and optionally owing good sealability and transparency can be used in a wide variety of applications such as films, moulded items, sheets, lids, bottles, fibres, tubes, foams, cable jacketing and insulation, and compounds (flame retardant and other high filled compounds).